Don't Have to Stand Alone
by New Decade
Summary: I shake my head at his protest and wrap my arms around his neck before I put my lips to his. Within that moment, it felt as though the final piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. His lips were as soft and as warm as his heart. Inspired by 716.


Crap! I've seemed to have misplaced my muse and now I can't find her anywhere. I thought if I tried writing something, she'd come home. In the end, she didn't, but I got something like a story out of it and I don't want to hold back on you guys so here it is. Something really short based on the episode Sink or Swim, Calleigh's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Danger has been following me everywhere," he whispered, regrettably, and I can see in his eyes he is about to have second thoughts, probably attempt to protest our being together.

I know he is trying to protect me, for I know I would do the same were this situation the other way around. Maybe it is dangerous for me to be with him, knowing of peril that has seemed to be trailing him lately, but the question is this: do I care? No.

I would rather be with him and be in danger as opposed to not being with him and being safe. I have only recently opened my eyes to realize that Eric Delko is a necessity in my life, I need him more so than food, water and even oxygen. This is a concept I've only just started to appreciate, but one apart of me has always known. First I needed him as a colleague, then as a friend and now as a lover. At first I was afraid to admit it to myself, I worried that me needing someone to such an extent would mean I was vulnerable, for I never needed _anyone _as much as I needed the man in front of me. I worried that entrusting my heart to someone else in such a way I've never done before could lessen me in someway, perhaps not making me as strong as people viewed me.

Then I remembered who this was, this was Eric. This was the only man I ever thought potential of having a future may lay, the one who has seen me cry, the one who has seen me scared and broken, the one I can count on for anything and the only person I can trust with every concept my heart soul may conceal. So, just like that, I began to think that being with the man I loved didn't mean I was no longer able to stand, but simply that I didn't have to stand alone.

We slowly grew closer together, like magnets attracting, and once he admitted his feelings for me, I became comfortable with the idea of being with him.

Which led me to why I'm here today. He was released and, despite his worries, I knew he wanted the same things I did...and I also knew we'd find a way to make it work.

I shake my head at his protest and stretch up on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck before I put my lips to his. Within that moment, it felt as though the final piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. His lips were as soft and as warm as his heart, just like I had imagined they would be, of course much stronger now that it was a reality. Anyone who may have been passed by this was insignificant and perished into the background as we shared our first kiss, my arms around him and his hands resting on my hips.

"Calleigh, I'm serious, I don't want anything to happen to you-," he murmured, I was certain he would have continued his statement had I not put my lips back to his to cut him off. He once again kissed me back and once again the world seemed to melt until it was only us under the Miami sun.

"Come on, I have the safest house in Miami. Do you know how many guns I have?" I asked, softly.

At that, the same gorgeous smile I have always known came to his face as we turned away from the building, both of us with an arm wrapped around the other.

"You protected me, I'll protect you," I promised, our eyes locking and staying there as we headed towards my car, his still sitting in the MDPD parking lot. In the deep brown eyes was a vehemence in Eric's eyes that was a stranger to me, for I couldn't recall the last time his eyes held such a passion or such happiness. I could feel myself start to blush under his stare; only Eric and Eric alone could have that affect on me.

When we reached the car, I could still feel Eric's hand pressed against my back, slowly turning me around to face him again. His face was just inches from mine; I could feel his warm breath touching my skin, sending goosebumps down my arms. He reached up to stoke my hair before maneuvering his hand to resting against the side of my face, his thumb gently brushing against my cheekbone.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For everything."


End file.
